


Normal human? Never heard of him.

by Jillflur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex - well geralt plays with Jaskier's not so human dick, Jaskier has secrets, M/M, Masturbation, boys going monster hunting, creature!Jaskier, maybe will add another chapter with pure porn if the demand is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Three times Jaskier acts suspicious and one time Geralt gets his mind blown.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1222





	Normal human? Never heard of him.

I

The healer’s shack smelled of disgusting potions and strange herbs. It made the witcher’s nose wrinkle up in disgust, his face contorting into a grimace. He will never get used to the smell of medical potions and herbs, _fuck_ , he could barely drink his own witcher potions without puking all over himself. He would have never stepped a foot into the building if it wasn’t for the bard needing quick medical treatment by a professional.

The young healer, a beautiful woman, glanced at him as if she could hear his thoughts. She gave him a nasty sneer, clearly not happy about having a witcher invade her precious home in the middle of the night.

Really, if it wasn’t for the bard he would have walked out of here and rode away long ago. But he couldn’t just leave Jaskier behind, not while he was bleeding out from a cut on his right arm. Geralt felt his chest constrict as if he had a dagger pierced through his lungs, at the sight of the deep, bloody wound.

Ghouls, nasty, vile things. They assaulted them while they traveled through an old battlefield. No one removed the hundreds of corpses so they were laying around, slowly rotting away and lure in nearby beasts.

They came up from behind old horse corpses, mouth filled with decayed flesh and smelling equally as bad. One of them jumped at them from behind, it’s sharp claws cutting right through Jaskier’s stupid turquoise jacket down to his delicate flesh. Seeing the blood dripping from Jaskier’s arm made something in Geralt snap, his mind going numb for an unknown spam of time, and he only came back to himself after the ghouls laid dead around them in a pool of their own blood.

After that Geralt had traveled as fast as possible to the next healer, Jaskier leaning against his chest protectively the whole ride there. Even while bleeding out, Jaskier kept chatting his head off, Geralt had half a mind not to throw him of the horse. No, instead of being annoyed of the bard’s endless babbling, he found a strange security in it. As long as the bard talked we was alive.

Not one of his proudest moments, he most admit.

Sometimes it shocked him how much he cared for the clumsy, annoying bard who followed him everywhere like a lost puppy.

Geralt sat down next to the bed where Jaskier laid on. The bard glanced at him, his pale face shining in the moonlight. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and Geralt had the strange urge to wipe it away. The bard closed his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips when the healer put something on the open wound, smearing it around.

“Geralt…” Jaskier whimpered his uninjured hand reaching out towards the witcher. Amber eyes glanced down at the outstretched hand before carefully cradling it against his chest, “Will I die?”

Geralt couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man’s stupidity, “No. Stop being dramatic.”

“I’m not- Ow!” Jaskier jerked up when the healer pulled clean bandages around the wound, fixing them a little too tightly. Geralt gave her a nasty glare, daring her to do the little stunt again.

She glared right back but didn’t repeat the action. No matter how much she despised the witcher she didn’t want to end up on the pointy end of his steel sword.

“Urgh… It’s my dominant arm… how am I going to earn us some coins now?” Jaskier whined.

“You don’t.” Geralt bit back letting go of Jaskier’s hand so he could stand up. He turned his attention to the healer, eyeing her critically, “Will he be okay?” he asked.

She looked back and forth between the two, a dark smirk on her face, “Yes. Your little lover will be alright.”

“Lover-!”

“But-” she interrupted Jaskier’s high pitched scream, “he must apply some seaweed and chamomile salve onto the wound every day. It helps against infections.”

“Seaweed?!” Jaskier shouted voice still so high that it was grading on Geralt’s nerves. Maybe he should hit the bard unconscious again, just to stop him from talking his fucking head off. He raised an eyebrow at Jaskier’s nervous behavior, watching the bard’s fingers fumbling over the bed covers.

_Strange._

“What’s wrong with seaweed? You to fancy for it or whut?” the woman asked, hands on her hips while she stared Jaskier down like an angry mother.

The bard swallowed nervously, “No, I- you see- _uhhh-_ I’m not much a fan of the smell?” it sounded more like a question than a sure answer.

“Too bad, bard. We are taking it.” Geralt grunted and waited for the woman to get them a vial of the salve, “I’m not risking your wound getting infected just because you don’t like the smell.”

“But-!”

“Shut up, Jaskier, I won’t argue with you on this.” Geralt growled back.

They glared at each other, neither of them wanting to give. In the end, Jaskier was the first to look away, a childish pout on his lips and blue eyes shining with betrayal. Geralt’s heart did a strange flip, his lips parting as if to say something but no sounds came out. Jaskier, being familiar with Geralt’s abysmal communication skills, picked up the conversation.

“Fine. I’ll take the damn salve. But don’t think for one moment that I won’t complain about it everyday for the rest of your long life!” Jaskier declared proudly, a smirk high on his cheeks.

Geralt rolled his eyes at the man’s dramatics, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you, bard.”

Just then the woman came back a small bottle in her hand. She shoved it into Jaskier’s hands who fumbled with it for several seconds before tangling it as far away from his body as possible, as if it was a cursed object. Geralt couldn’t help but notice that Jaskier was acting strange even for his standards.

“Well, here you go, now get out of my house before I stab you with a scalpel!” the healer hissed hands crossed over her busty chest. Helping the bard up they walked out of the small shack, Jaskier carefully pulled an arm over his shoulder. This close he could smell the medical salve on Jaskier’s arm covering the bard’s lovely scent. Swallowing the urge to rub his own scent all over his friend’s body he dumped the man on top of Roach, the mare letting out an annoyed snort.

Taking in a deep breath of the clean night air, Geralt tried to get rid of the disgusting scent still sticking to his nose. He let out an annoyed growl before jumping up the horse behind Jaskier. Pulling an arm around the smaller man's waist, they rode off in search of a good spot to build up the camp for the night.

* * *

Normally Geralt would be the one to wake up first so he could tend to Roach and hunt for breakfast (sometimes he also liked to watch the bard sleep but that was a secret kept between him and Roach). But on this cold autumn morning he found the bard’s bedroll empty, the man nowhere in sight. Swallowing the instinctive fear boiling in his chest, he concentrated on his witcher senses, trying to find a lead to where the man has wandered off to.

In the distance he could hear someone splash in a nearby stream, a familiar voice humming to himself.

So the bard has run off to take a bath in the early morning. Not the strangest thing he has done but it still made Geralt curious enough to seek out his friend. Walking towards the sounds of splashing water and soft humming, he soon came across a small lake, Jaskier sitting right in the middle of it, his freckled back towards the witcher while he carefully watched the wound on his arm. Staying silent, Geralt watched the man bath while ignoring the lustful part of his mind that tried to get a glimpse of Jaskier’s lower half which was hidden by the water. How could the man bath in the cold water without freezing his bottom off? Winter was only a few days away, the water should be cold enough to give a normal human hypothermia for just sitting in it for a few minutes and yet the bard didn’t seem to mind it at all.

_Strange_

He cleared his throat, spooking Jaskier out of his skin. The bard almost let the vial with the salve drop into the water a low curse escaping his lips before he turned around to glare at Geralt, “Really, witcher? Couldn’t you have warned me?!”

“I did.”

Jaskier scoffed at him once more turning his back to the witcher. Geralt arched his eyebrows at the hostile gesture, “What are you doing?” Geralt asked, feeling uncomfortable with Jaskier’s ongoing plan to ignore him.

“Bathing. Obviously.” Jaskier grumbled back. More silence scratched between them before Jaskier let out a long, tired sigh and turned around to face Geralt. The bard moved gracefully in the water, holding up his wounded arm without problems, “I was washing my wound and applying the salve before you interrupted me so ruthlessly.”

“...You weren’t in your bedroll…” Geralt said as if that explained everything.

“Hm, yeah, because I wanted to have some privacy while bathing.”

Hm, that makes sense, but then again, it did not. They never really cared about privacy around each other. Something was clearly wrong.

“Let my see your wound.” Geralt grunted and walked over to the edge of the stream in two long strides. Jaskier looked at him with wide, confused eyes, trying to swim away from Geralt’s hands but the stream was too small.

“What- Ow! Geralt that fucking hurts you dolt!” Jaskier shouted, his injured arm firmly held in Geralt’s hand, “You could have just asked me to take a look at it. No need to throw me around like a puppet! Really, do you have no m-”

“Shut up, Jaskier.” Geralt growled, his eyes fixed on the deep cut. It didn’t look infected, nor smell of decaying flesh. When he was sure everything was alright with the bard he let him go, “Hm, the wound seem to be fine. No infection.”

Jaskier had the nerve to roll his eyes, “Thank you for your keen observation, if you could go on your way now so I can continue my bath in peace without worrying about grumpy witchers watching me.”

Geralt didn’t grace the bard with an answer but he did step away from the stream. The smaller man let out a relieved sigh, body relaxing the further Geralt distanced himself. Was Jaskier… afraid of him?

The thought made his heart drop, his body boiling with a feeling Geralt couldn’t depict. Just seeing Jaskier's relieved expression made the feeling worse so he quickly turned around.

“Don’t stay in too long or you’ll catch a cold.” he called out as a warning, before storming away. He heard Jaskier calling after him, confused by Geralt’s sudden bad mood. Back in the camp, Geralt tried to calm his mind. He should be used to people fearing him. But Jaskier…

He never seemed to be afraid of him before. He never stank of fear or fled from Geralt’s sight, not even when he took the witcher potion that made his skin pale like snow and eyes pitch black.

Even then, Jaskier never evaded him.

Maybe he finally succeeded in scaring the one person away who actually gave a damn about him.

"Fuck…" he breathed out into the morning air, feeling conflicted and unsure for the first time in ages.

  
  


II

Month went by, they never spoke of what happened by the lake. They just went on like nothing happened, well, Geralt went on as if nothing happened. Jaskier just behaved like his usual self. All happy and annoying, trying to lift up Geralt’s broody mood whenever he had the chance.

It were a good few months. He and Jaskier would travel through the lands of Temeria, always in search of new contracts and some coins. They would stop at a few taverns on the road so Jaskier could perform his new songs while Geralt kept an eye on him. 

Geralt didn’t remember the last time he smiled so often.

He could almost admit to himself that he felt happy.

And then everything went up in flames (again)

They were on their way to fulfill a contract. Finding and killing a monster living in a big lake near a village. Supposed to the villagers, the beast lured fisher and foolish travelers into the lake before drowning them and eating their guts. Already eight bodies were found washed up on the shore. None of the nearby fishers dared to go anywhere near the lake and so an important source of food was gone, leaving many of the villagers with empty stomachs. 

There is only one monster capable of such deeds….

“Sirens,” he heard Jaskier speak up behind him, “Never thought we would bump into one so far away from the coast.” 

Geralt glanced at him, wondering why he decided to take the bard with him. Sirens are dangerous creatures. They could easily pull their prey into a trance with their voices, luring them into their inevitable demise. And Jaskier was known for doing foolish things. Just last week he tried to safe Geralt from a Kikimora with a stick, a fucking stick. Thankfully he was able to behead the monster before Jaskier could even swing it. 

Hm, not his smartest idea to bring the bard alongside him.

Soon they arrived at the lake, moonlight reflecting on the silver surface. Everything was quiet, too quiet. He gestured to Jaskier to stay back, the bard scoffing at him but did as he was told. Walking towards the lake, Geralt pulled out his silver sword. His medallion gave a familiar quiver, a monster was near...

Looking down he saw a shadow move under the surface. Not a moment later a creature burst out into the air and onto the shore near Geralt. It wiggled it's long, silver scaled tail. It's long teeth glinting in the moonlight like a chain of daggers. Long twisted, black hair hid most of the siren's upper body but the witcher could still make out the multiply scars decorating it's chest.

"Ah… Witcher." It spoke, voice soundings too sweet for its monstrous appearance.

"Hm."

The siren analyzed the Witcher, noting his silver sword and pitch black eyes. Then, it's eyes wandered over to the fumbling bard standing behind him a look of curiosity crossing the monster's face.

"Ah, what an interesting companion you have witcher…" the siren's tail whipped around, "Didn't know your kind tolerate things like him."

_Things like him?_

"Most Witchers used to be human too, I do not have anything against them."

"Ah, how clueless you are." A wide smile curled around the Siren's lips making it face look so much more ugly.

"Damn, you're ugly." Geralt mocked with nothing better to say.

"My kind wasn't blessed with good looks like my half-brothers and sisters." It throw a meaningful look over Geralt's shoulder to a flabbergasted and pale Jaskier.

"Half-brothers?"

"Ah, maybe that is a tale for another time. Why don't you show me how good you can dance, Witcher!" with that the siren was upon him, it's sharp claws trying to pierce through Geralt's armor. He successfully blocked all of its attacks before swinging his sword at the creature, cutting off a chunk of the tail. The creature hissed, white eyes watching him before a cruel smirk touched their lips.

"Even a Witcher can't escape my songs!" 

Geralt eyes widened. He swirled around to face Jaskier, "Jaskier! Cover your ears! Now!" He yelled but it was already too late. The siren began her song of death, cutting through the strong barriers of Geralt's mind. While he couldn't fall into a trance from a siren's voice, the sounds did made his knees weak. He tried to cover his sensitive ears from the high pitched tone but it was no use, the muscles wouldn't listen to him.

But Jaskier, Jaskier wouldn't be able to escape their sweet voice. He would fall into a trance and walk right into the siren's trap. He would die just because Geralt took him with him so he wouldn't be alone.

A horrifying feeling overcame Geralt. His mind overcame with pictures of Jaskier's dying face. Eyes lifeless and face deadly pale, staring into Geralt, mocking him, hating him for not being able to save his life. Never to wake up again. Geralt would be alone again, wandering his endless path without anyone by his side. Completely alone and-

"Geralt you fucking donkey-arse! Snap out of it you dolt!" Jaskier yelled behind him before throwing a stone at his head which collided with his temple. He grunted in pain, slowly lifting a hand up to the small wound. He sent an angry look at the bard who at least tried to look sheepish.

He faced the siren again, growling at her darkly. It only had a second to look confused before Geralt's silver sword swirled down at it again.

* * *

"So… any particular reason why the siren's song didn't work on you?" Geralt grunted while wiping Siren's guts and blood off his face with a cloth.

He pulled it down when the bard didn't answer immediately. Jaskier looked… nervous. Fumbling with his lute while averting the Witcher's dark eyes.

"Jaskier," he grunted out, " What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! I have nothing at all to share with you!" He yelled back. Voice too high and fast to be anything but a lie. Geralt didn't even need his Witcher senses to see through it.

"Bard-"

"Geralt," Jaskier interrupted, sounding much calmer, "there is nothing I need to tell you. I don't know why the siren's song didn't work on me. Maybe it doesn't work on annoying, weak bards!" He joked half-heartedly. Geralt arched an eyebrow at the obvious lie but let it go for now. 

If Jaskier didn't want to tell him it's fine. He could always ask him another time or use axii on him if the situation called for it.

"Hm."

III

He watched Jaskier shivering body while they stood in front of the coast. The bard looked so peaceful in that moment, eyes bright and brown hair floating around from the cold wind if coming from the sea.

Geralt knew that he should look away but he couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful sight of the man. He still looked so young and full of life… but Geralt knew that it wouldn't stay this way. He would grow old while Geralt stayed the same for centuries to come.

A heavy curse Geralt couldn't escape.

Before he could be consumed by his dark thoughts a cold hand curled around his own. He looked down at their intertwined fingers like it was a mystery he couldn't solve. He heard a soft snort next to him, Jaskier's happy scent curling around him like a comfortable blanket.

"Thank you, dear Witcher, for bringing me all the way here." Jaskier said voice sounding so soft, almost vulnerable, "It's a truly beautiful sight, don't you think?"

"Hm"

Another short laugh escaped the bard's soft lips, "A true Master of words aren't you?"

"Jaskier-"

"Hush, I'm trying to enjoy the sight."

But Jaskier wasn't looking towards the sea, his blue, blue eyes were staring right at the Witcher, taking in his inhuman complexion. Geralt's heart thumped loudly, his mutated pupils dilating.

He welcomed the feeling of Jaskier's cold, soft lips. He tasted like Jasmine and chamomile and something salty… it reminded him of the sea. 

* * *

"Sooo," Jaskier spoke up, his toes playing with the sand, "did you bring me all the way here to have a romantic date and proclaim your undying love to me?"

Geralt couldn't stop the snort rumbling in his chest, a small smirk touching the corners of his lips. He didn't turn towards the bard sitting next to him, eyes staring out into the endless ocean. They were sitting several meters away from the cold waves. Jaskier had looked strangely nervous about sitting anywhere near the salty water.

"Not here for a romantic date." Geralt retorted not denying the part with his undying love for the bard. Jaskier also seemed to notice, now staring at Geralt like he had hung the stars and moon. While still feeling unsure about all the new feelings he was discovering, he wasn't about to deny the fact that he felt more than fond of the younger man.

He couldn't imagine a life without the bard, not anymore. And he hoped that the bard felt the same about him.

Well, Jaskier's starstruck face was enough of a clear hint that Geralt didn't need the assurance of Jaskier's words to know that he felt the same way about the witcher.

Geralt let out a satisfying growl, giving in to his urges and snuggled an arm around the bard's waist to press him closer. So he could keep the bard warm… or that is what he told himself to calm his heart.

"Then why are we here if not to take your favorite bard on a nice, romantic scroll on the beach?" Jaskier continued never someone who could keep quiet for long.

"Hm, to visit an old friend. A sorceress. She needs my help."

He felt Jaskier stiffen against him. Geralt's fingers immediately beginning to caress the bard's hips to calm him down.

"Yennefer?" Jaskier breathed out, sounding small so different from his usual proud self. 

Geralt didn't like it.

"No. Triss Merigold. She wants me to kill a nearby Griffin that's wreaking havoc around the villages." He explained.

"Sounds...fun?"

Geralt's smirk twitched wider.

Suddenly the wind picked up around them, Geralt looking up only to notice dark clouds hanging over them like a bad Omen. He heard Jaskier's breath hitch, the bard also worried about being outside while in the middle of a storm.

"We should search for shelter before the tides swallow us whole." Jaskier said and pushed himself away from Geralt's warm body to stand up.

Geralt grunted back, picking up his swords before following the bard up the hill towards Roach. Glancing over, Geralt noticed Jaskier's fearful stare directed on the dark ocean.

 _Strange_.

Maybe the bard was scared of the endless sea. He wouldn't be the only human afraid of the deep unknown. A lot of giant beasts traveled through the ocean, lots of them Geralt could only dream to slay in his dreams.

Putting a comforting hand on the bard's lower back he pushed him the rest of the way towards Roach. The mare was already moving her head in agitation of the coming storm.

He pulled Jaskier up on the horse while trying to calm her down. When he was sure she wouldn't freak out, he jumped up behind Jaskier and ordered her to start moving.

  
  


It wasn't until the next strange situation that Geralt finally understood what was going on with Jaskier.

+1

Geralt slowly moved through one of the many shacks Triss had all over the Kingdoms. He looked briefly at the several tubes and bottles containing strange herbs or monster parts before looking at the sorceress. She gave him a small smile, always happy to see the witcher again.

"Geralt."

"Hm, Triss."

"How are you? I hope the journey wasn't too tedious on your horse."

"Fine. She did well, didn't complain once while climbing up the steep roads."

She nodded before cranking her head to the side to take a look at Geralt's little companion. Geralt had to swallow the sudden, illogical urge to step in front of Jaskier.

"And who is he? A friend?" She arched an eyebrow.

He let out a grunt.

"He seems," she watched the bard poke some of the tubes containing colorful healing potions and almost knocking one over in the process. He gave her a sheepish look, "... interesting." She finished not sure about Geralt's choice of friends, "I never thought you the kind of man who would travel with someone else… especially someone so," she swirled her hands around, trying to find the right words.

"Weak? Useless?" He growled, daring her to say something bad about his bard.

"I was gonna say bright." She said while watching Jaskier fumble with a vial containing a blue substance.

Geralt looked away. A dark frown on his face. He went right into her trap.

She tilted her head staring at him as if the witcher was a new spell she wanted to learn, "You changed, Geralt of Rivia. Did the bard succeeded in breaking down the walls hiding your heart?"

Geralt didn't answer settling on glaring at everything but the witch in front of him.

Triss let a smile cover her lips. Geralt's embarrassment greatly amused her. She stopped around the bulky man ready to meet his friend when several things happened at once.

 _First_ , a bowl fell down on the bard splashing whatever liquid was inside it all over him.

 _Secondly_ , she noticed Geralt turning around seconds before the bowl touched the bard, his sensitive ears hearing the bard's gasp before the disaster even happened. But he was too late, not even his Witcher senses could stop the liquid to meet it's unfortunate end all over Jaskier's body 

_Thirdly_ , Jaskier let out a loud shout, surprised at the cold, salty liquid splashing all over him, not only ruining his lovely hair but also his expensive clothes.

  
  


_Then_ , Jaskier felt a familiar tingle in his body. It started in his chest before traveling all the way down to his feet. He only had a second to brace himself for the unfortunate events that will undoubtedly unfold before he fell down to the floor, his feet giving out under him.

He gasped at the uncomfortable feeling spreading out through him, like his body suddenly seemed too small and a part wanted to get out. 

He felt someone kneel down next to him, a warm hand curling around trembling fingers.

Jaskier forced his eyes open, trying not to show how uncomfortable he felt but he knows he failed when he saw Geralt's worried face. He had half a mind to be surprised to see the open expression on the Witcher's face before he had to close his eyes again when a new wave of uneasiness overcame him.

"What the fuck was inside the bowl?!" He heard Geralt growl at the sorceress.

"I-... It was only normal salty water from the sea mixed with some harmless herbs! Maybe he does not tolerate one of the herbs…" another, smaller hand moved his face from side to side, looking for something, "I don't know what is wrong with him…"

"Fuck…!" Geralt growled, his hand tightening around his fingers until it almost hurt. Jaskier didn't mind, he loved Geralt's strong hold on him, always looking out for him.

Jaskier really wanted to open his mouth and explain to them that this was normal… well more or less. He didn't transform in such a long time that his body had kind of trouble adjusting to the changes. 

He would be fine. Or so he hoped at least.

He has hoped he could have told Geralt beforehand. To let the witcher find out about his little secret this way wasn't ideal.

Jaskier gave out some quick prayers to whatever goddess was listening that Geralt won't hate him after this.

He had been really looking forward to spend his eternity with the witcher, and something small like this won't stop him from doing so!

_Urgh, here it came!_

" _Nnghn_...fuck!" Jaskier shouted into the air when he felt his legs change. He sat up slightly, leaning against Geralt's chest, his fingers (already forming sharp nails) gripping the Witcher's shirt until it almost ripped. 

Bones moving and bending together. Flesh melting together, ripping through his pants. Fuck, he really liked that pair! He felt the familiar pain of scales appearing over the smooth skin all the way up to his hips.

When it was over, Jaskier slumped back, grateful when Geralt caught him.

Their eyes met. Tired blue eyes meeting shocked Amber ones.

"Surprise…?" Jaskier gasped eyes not leaving Geralt's face. He was afraid of the Witcher's reaction. Afraid that he will push him away now that knew what he was. 

Would he be disgusted by his appearance. See him as the monster, one he should slay with his silver sword.

See him as a mistake?

And forget about him?

Really, Jaskier would rather die by his sword than see Geralt turning his back to him and never return.

"What the fuck." Geralt growled above him. His eyes slowly traveled down Jaskier's half naked body, eyes staring at his fishy tail. His blue scales glittered purple and green in the low lighting of the sun, a typical multi-chrome color for his kind.

"Fuck." Geralt repeated. Jaskier almost smiled at the way he sounded. So surprised, he never heard him sound like that. His crystal blue eyes moved down to Geralt's wolf's medallion which shone brightly against his form, vibrating ever so slightly.

Indicating him as a monster.

"Jaskier-"

Whatever Geralt wanted to say was interrupted by Jaskier pending over to his side and puking out a small dribble of blood. He coughed several times, trying to get his breathing under control.

Fuck, he always hated the aftereffects of transportation.

"Jaskier!" Now the witcher really sounded worried and Jaskier wanted to do nothing else but kiss him and tell him everything is alright. But his tail really began to get stiff from being without any contact of water for so long, and his body was hurting from the brutal transformation that he couldn't even lift up his hand to caress Geralt's face.

Really, what a misfortune.

Swallowing a groan he tilted his head towards the witcher so he could see his face, "Geralt," he began almost snorting at the serious face, "while I really love your hands around me. My body is beginning to try out and I would really like to soak in some water, preferably not salt water." He smiled through the pain trying to ease his lovers mind.

Geralt grunted looking up at Triss who was still sitting next to them with wide, surprised eyes. She most have understood whatever Geralt told her with his eyes because she quickly stood up and walked into another room.

Geralt turned his attention back to the bard in his hands. And oh how much Jaskier loved his eyes, they held so many emotions the witcher always tried to suppress. "Hold on." Geralt said before lifting Jaskier's body up with him. Jaskier wasn't even strong enough to curl his arms around his neck, letting them flop uselessly at his sides.

Geralt lifted a concerned eyebrow, a question on the tip of his tongue but Jaskier's meaningful stare made him hold it back… for now.

He carried the bard into the washroom were Triss was already filling up a bathtub with water, "I hope cold water is okay, I didn't have time to heat it."

"Cold water is just fine. Body can't really feel the difference." Jaskier slurred against Geralt chest.

Geralt quickly moved over to the bathtub, carefully laying the half-human into it. Jaskier let out a hiss when his dry tail was engulfed in the liquid. His scales soaked up the water greedily like it was ale. In this form his body was too tall to fit in the bathtub completely so half of his tail was hanging out of it. Leaving Geralt no other choice but to use buckets of water and pour it over the dry parts.

At some point Triss walked out of the room to give them some much needed privacy. Jaskier really appreciated it. He needed to come clean with Geralt, this time completely. He just hoped it wasn't too late. But Geralt didn't escape or pierce him with his silver sword yet, that has to mean something, right?

Playing with the cold water, Jaskier tried to find his inner courage. Swallowing, he opened his mouth, "Geralt, I-"

"Jaskier," Geralt's firm voice trembled any courage he had built up, "Tell me, did you keep this a secret from me on purpose? Or… or did you not know you could transform into a merman?"

Jaskier felt his lips tremble, "I'm sorry…" he breathed into the void between them.

"Why?"

Jaskier's heart broke at Geralt's cold tone. The witcher felt betrayed. Betrayed that Jaskier didn't let him in on his secret.

"Were you afraid I might have hurt you if you told me the truth?" Geralt's threw the bucket he was holding onto the floor, cold water spilling over the floor. Jaskier flinched away from the loud noise, his now oversensitive ears (thanks to the transformation) hurt from the shrill noise. But Geralt misunderstood the reaction. He jerked up, taking several steps away from Jaskier as if he had burned him.

Geralt let out a feral growl, not directed at Jaskier but their whole situation in general.

Jaskier saw the moment Geralt wanted to flee the room. Saw it in the way the witcher grit his teeth together and his trembling fingers reached for the doorknob.

Jaskier couldn't let him go, not like this!

"Geralt-" Jaskier jerked up, trying to get out of the bathtub in his current form. It didn't work out. The tub shook with the force of his shaking tail, at last falling over causing Jaskier to fall on the cold, hard ground. Water splashed around him, completely messing up the wooden floor. Really, whose brilliant idea was it to have a wooden floor in the washroom?

Jaskier groaned, feeling his tail arch from the awkward fall and the fallen bathtub pressing down on the sensitive organ, painfully.

Thanks the stars, because somehow Geralt decided not to leave his incompetent arse to suffer in pain and instead lifted up the fallen bathtub from Jaskier's tail. Strong hands came around Jaskier's sides, turning him over onto his back so he could see Geralt's face.

"You're a complete idiot." Geralt growled.

And because Jaskier's mind stopped working at the beautiful sight, he said, like the complete dolt he was:

"Your complete idiot."

Geralt let out a long suffering sigh, as if Jaskier's voice alone has driven him to the edge of madness. Jaskier couldn't blame him. If it was him he would have left his useless ass in the dirt long time ago. But for some reason he had managed to carve a small hole into Geralt's heart, just for him, and now the fool couldn't get rid of him.

Then, Jaskier put a hand on his cheek because he didn't know if there were words big enough to tell Geralt how grateful he was for his presence.

And, then, he kissed the witcher on the lips. Because somehow he needed to explain to the fool… that he wasn't, in fact, afraid of him. Rather the complete opposite if the warmth spreading inside his body was any indication. And if that wasn't enough for the witcher then his next moan, desperate and needy, should be obvious enough like a red flag on snowy mountain.

"Geralt!" He whined against the rough lips.

He felt Geralt's nose twitch against his cheek. The witcher most likely smelling the arousal coming off of him in waves. And because the man wanted to ruin him for anyone else (not that he minded) he put a firm hand on his tail, thick fingers digging between the smooth scales to caress the skin underneath. Jaskier couldn't stop the desperate gasp leaving his lips. Couldn't stop the way his tail pressed against Geralt's touch, hoping, waiting for whatever the witcher decided to give him.

Everything was okay with Jaskier.

As long as Geralt won't walk away. Not again. Never again.

Geralt's Amber eyes moved to the spot were his hand moved up and down his tail, watching the colors change in the light as if it was the hottest thing he ever saw in his long life. Jaskier almost felt brash about it.

"I… don't-" Geralt stopped mid sentence, a low growl vibrating in his chest.

And because Jaskier had a years long study in Geralt's way of expressing himself like he didn't know how a tongue works, he immediately understood what the Witcher wanted to say.

A flirty smirk curled around his lips. He took Geralt's warm hand and slowly moved it towards a slick vertical hole where is crotch used to be. He tightened his hold when the Witcher caressed the hole, unsure at first but he got bolder the louder the merman moaned. Jaskier surrendered completely when he let Geralt dip one finger into the edge of the pulsing hole, now a mess of hot slick. Geralt's free hand ran up and down his scales that seemed to sparkle in the light as Jaskier twisted under Geralt's caress. Then he saw it, a smooth cock slowly pushing out between the slick walls of the abused hole. It looked different to a normal human dick. The tip pointed up more, it had a dark purple-blue color and seemed to almost glow in the low lighting.

Jaskier curled and flexed his tail up at the first touch of Geralt's fingers around his flushed cock. He pumped the strong muscle into Geralt shoulder almost knocking him over.

" _Nngh!..._ S-sorry!" Jaskier whimpering.

The hot smirk on Geralt's lips was worth his short humiliation at not being able to control his own tail, "Come here," Geralt growled and pushed Jaskier up onto his lap so he wasn't laying on the cold floor anymore. Pressed close against Geralt's chest, he could hear the Witcher's heartbeat sounding somewhat faster than usual.

So perfect. Just for him.

Especially when those thick, long fingers returned to his neglected cock. Worshiping it.

Jaskier pressed his head into Geralt's shoulder trying to muffle his moans when Geralt's thumb rubbed over the tip, collecting pre come before moving his hand down again, pumping his length in a rhythm only the witcher could hear.

Embarrassing soon, Jaskier was nearing the end. He curled his fingers into the witcher neck, sharp nails pricking his skin. He opened his mouth trying to warm the witcher but all that came out were desperate, high pitched moans.

Geralt didn't seem to mind, moving his hand faster until Jaskier couldn't hold it anymore and was spilling all over Geralt's hand and his stomach. He was sure that everyone in the damn village had heard him come. If he wasn't feeling so blissed out from the mind-blowing orgasm, he would have found it embarrassing that Triss most have heard everything.

Well, he could worry about that another time when he didn't have a growling Witcher staring down at him like he was his next meal.

He hoped he was…

Letting out a breath he stopped Geralt's mouth from ascending towards his own with a hand on the man's shoulder. A confused expression crossed Geralt's face before it was replaced with a look of pure guilt.

"Ohhhh, no, no, no, no!" Jaskier quickly spoke up before the witcher could fall into his self misery, " I didn't stop you because I decided I don't want your dick anymore or something similarly as stupid."

Geralt still didn't relax against him.

Huffing at the stupidity of his one true love, he kissed him shortly, hoping that it would calm the man down somewhat. Biting Geralt's lower lip with his sharp canines, he pushed his tongue between his teeth before curling it around Geralt's own clever tongue and coaxing it into a lazy dance.

Before Jaskier could withdraw from him, arms moved around him, as sure and hard like he was holding a silver sword. Jaskier fell against the wave of helplessness, giving the Witcher the full control of the kiss. Geralt bent back his head across his arm and kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swift graduation of intensity and passion. It made him cling to the Witcher's strong arms, dizzy and drowning, his arms the only real thing in the swaying world. Jaskier groaned softly, low in his throat.

When they pulled away he felt Geralt's lips following him, the witcher wanting to continue their make out session but Jaskier still needed to breath even with his new formed tail. 

"Slow- slow down!" He gasped before Geralt could kiss him again.

Geralt moved back, respecting the bard's wishes, but his eyes were still staring at Jaskier's lips waiting for the moment when he was allowed to continue devouring him.

"O...okay now that we all calmed down-"

Geralt snorted at him. 

Jaskier ignored the noise.

"I want to tell you that I-- I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, you're-" he swirled his hand over Geralt's form, "you! And I'm… I'm just some bard that also happened to be half-merman. I must admit that I was scared you wouldn't accept me if you saw my other form. I was stupid, I recognize that now!" Jaskier hands moved up and down Geralt's arm as if he still couldn't believe that the witcher was still here with him, accepting him.

Loving him.

Moving higher on the Witcher's lap he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes in the process, "Forgive me?" he whispered between them.

Geralt let out a low grunt which roughly translated to _'of course I do you fishfuck, now come here and kiss me_ '.

Jaskier smiled brightly and did as he was told, bending up his head to pull the Witcher into another long kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English isn't my first language
> 
> 2\. I hope you all enjoyed this little story
> 
> 3\. If you're all horny fucks I will add a second chapter including pure smut between merman!Jaskier and Geralt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
